


Valentine's Dance

by Millie55



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, School Dances, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie55/pseuds/Millie55
Summary: February 14th has arrived and Mike Wheeler must face his biggest battle yet, his mother with a camera before the Valentine's dance.PROMPT: Sugar - Write something so sweet, it makes your teeth hurt.





	Valentine's Dance

“Mom,” the groan left the young boys lips as the camera flash blinded bright blue eyes. Dark curls tickled lashes, and lips pouted in disapproval. Why did she always have to do this? First Halloween, then the snowball, and now Valentine’s day; Mike Wheeler couldn’t stand for any further embarrassment. “Mom!”

“One more, just one more,” his mother begged of him as she held up the camera and sent another flash across the room. The film that rolled out the bottom captured another displeased expression dawned by her only son. Nancy had put their differences aside and had helped him into his suit. Tonight was the Valentine’s dance and his date would be arriving shortly. Mike dreaded how many more pictures would be taken upon her arrival.

The ring of the doorbell blurred the next Polaroid, as Mike ran to the door. His heart pounded hard against his chest, she was here. Sweaty palms reached for the handle and pulled it open quickly to display Eleven on the other side. She looked even more beautiful than she had at the snowball in December. Instead of a cool grey, she was dressed in a pale pink and her hair had grown, curls now rested against her cheeks. Mike’s eyes were trained on her beauty as if she was the only person in the world, he didn’t even notice Hopper behind her until he cleared his throat.

“You look beautiful El,” Mike spoke gently, taking a step back away from the door to grab the chocolates and flowers his mother had helped him pick out. It was his first Valentines dance -- he and the guys had never gone before, the couples had always made them gag, but now he had Eleven. “I got these for you.”

Hands met as Eleven reached out for the gifts. “Thank you, Mike,” her words were a soft whisper met by astonishment. She had never seen flowers so red and beautiful, and she had always been a sweet-tooth but she was wishing that the chocolates were Eggos.“Pretty--”

A rough, protective hand came down on the pre-teen’s shoulder, “How ‘bout I take those home for ya’, keep them safe ’till you come home?” Hopper offered the little girl that was now legally known as his daughter. She was attending school, making friends and living life as a normal girl, Jim could not be more proud.

“Okay,” she nodded gently and handled the articles back to Hopper.

“You two need a ride?” Hopper asked awkwardly and pointed his thumb back towards his truck that waited at the edge of the lawn.

“No, Jonathan and Nancy are going to give us a ride, they’re going too,” Mike smiled and edged out the door before his mother could take them in an assault of camera flashes and embarrassing terms of endearment. As dirty converse took to the dirt in a run, El following behind him, he could hear his mother calling after them in desperation.

“Bye mom! See you when I get home,” he words were rushed, his scrawny form climbing into the backseat of the car. Nancy and Jonathan waited in the front seat, her hair tousled and lipstick smeared from of a moment of intimate now concealed by smiles that watched the younger couple in the rearview mirror. “Go, go, go!” Mike shouted and hit the back seat with his palm, “before she goes out here and tries to get us!” he was nearly terrified, the demogorgons didn’t scare him as much than his mother with a camera.

The low growl of the aging car carried the couples down the road and towards the school. There was a light in the children’s eyes as their hands met at the median of the backseat. Fingers entwined and shy smiles were shared. Tonight would be a night for them without the threat of demogorgons, a night without fear. A time for young love, and happy memories, but it was only time until the darkness rose again.


End file.
